The Winchester Fairytale
by Caroline2002
Summary: Sam and Dean go to a small town called Ferryport Landing to get away from all the craziness. What they don't know can't hurt them, right? Well...they thought so. Sabrina bonds with them a little. Puck sees them as buffoons. Daphne is interested. My first story so don't hate too bad.
1. Chapter 1

9:20 A.M.

Dean woke up that morning feeling a bit strange. He thought that in the next few days everthing was going to be calm and _not_ insane. Well, not exactly the way it was going to go.

9:28 A.M.

Sam decided to look for a case and saw that nothing was going on with the world. NOTHING. How could the earth be peaceful with Amara and the man upstairs running around? Or with Dean and Mary at the bunker? This is just their luck. The one time they actually need to leave and do something (okay not the only time) the world goes quiet. Crickets. Sam starts talking to himself and realizes that he and Dean need a vacation. Get away from their mom, get away from Cas, away from the rest of the world. He starts researching possible vacation spots. Good thing he is awesome at researching because if he wasn't they wouldn't have ended up in Ferryport Landing. Ferryport Landing is a small town along the Hudson river. This little town is exactly what him and Dean need. A little time away from the crazy before the crazy starts up again.

9:45 A.M.

Dean walked in, looking fresh from his shower, with that 'who gives a rat's a$$' look on his face. Apparently trouble in paradise. The water pressure must be wonky because Dean thought the showers in the bunker were ' _marvelous_ ,' "What's with the resting drama queen face?" Sam chuckled at his own very funny description. Dean gave him a look that told him to shove off. He started pouring himself the coffee that Sam started when he got up. Sam was never any good at social interaction so he kept pressing Dean. "Dude, what's up with you?'' Dean gave him another dirty look. "I don't know man. I just feel weird. Like...like... I DON'T KNOW" Sam decided this was the time to tell Dean about his plan. "Hey how do you feel about taking a vacation? It would just be the two of us. No mom or Cas. We could ignore Crowley for the time being. There is this little town off of the Hudson River called Ferryport Landing. It is very...isolated. No outside contact. Perfect little place to ignore Demons. And we could blow a bunch of money on over priced souvenirs. What do ya say? Road trip?" Dean stood there thinking for a minute about how nerdy his little brother can be and he reluctantly agreed. "Fine but only if they have a good diner there. We haven't been to any good diners in forever."

10:24 A.M.

The boys were packing the car and saying bye to their mom when Cas showed up. "Dean, why are in the car? Are you okay?" Dean looked a bit tense. "Yeah Cas, I'm fine. Me and Sam are taking a vacation. Listen, you can't just show up, okay? Give us some time to get away from the stress of the job." Cas seemed okay with this. "Sure Dean. Whatever it takes." Dean still seemed a bit uncomfortable. "Dean...what is it?" Cas was genuinely concerned for Dean. "I don't know Cas. I just feel not myself today. I should be okay." Cas wasn't convinced. "Okay. Be careful Dean." And with that they were off.

9:32 P.M.

"Man I'm starving. We _have_ to be getting close." Sam rolled his eyes. "You're always starving. We are going to get there at..." Sam had to look at his phone for the arrival time "...well...in ten minutes." Dean visibly relaxed. His hands loosened on the wheel a little and his shoulders slumped down to what they usually were like. "Awesome."

9:43 P.M.

Dean threw his duffel on the bed and collapsed right beside it once they checked into the hotel. "I thought you were starving. Let's go get something to eat." Dean looked up and pushed himself off of the bed. He mumbled something incoherently and walked out the door. Sam grabbed Dean's discarded wallet and walked out. "You probably should keep this with you. Ya know. Just in case you want to not be starving." Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed the wallet out of Sam's hand. They drove to the diner and ordered their food. Dean was ecstatic to finally get his beloved burgers from his beloved diner. "Man this is the best burger I have had since mom was alive the first time." Sam stuffed his face with his salad and felt the same feeling, only he didn't eat salad when his mom was alive the first time because he didn't have teeth. Dean looked very happy. There were these two beautiful girls that just walked in and started talking to the boy's waitress. The girls seemed to be good friends and one of them did a suspicious little nod to the door. "Be back in ten." The waitress walked out with them and they all got into an old jalopy with an older woman driving. There was a very smug looking boy in the passenger seat. He stuck out his tongue when the girls got close to the car. They all looked about 16 years old. The blonde girl and the boy looked maybe 3 years older though. Sam and Dean's antennae were up. They got into the impala and followed from a distance.

10:49 P.M.

The old jalopy turned onto some back roads and finally pulled into a long driveway. Sam and Dean stayed back on the road and got out of the car. They both went around to the trunk and pulled out a gun and a machete each, not sure what to expect. They slowly circled the two-story house and found nobody. They didn't have to pick the lock on the front door because it was standing wide open. Dean signaled for Sam to follow him inside. When Dean walked in the door he was met by the magnificent smell of pie. But this was not regular pie. He smelled something off about it but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He decided he would find it later. Right now though he needed to pay attention. They surveyed the first floor and found nothing but a fridge full of left over pink pancakes. They went upstairs, careful for creeking floorboards. When they got to the top of the stairs, they saw a hallway with three doors on each side of the hall and one door at the end. They heard voices from the door on the end. "Door number 5, please." Dean grinned at himself and when Sam gave him an _are you kidding me_ look he walked up to the door and started listening. All of a sudden the door slung open and the boy walked right into Dean. "Who the hell are you?" Dean stuttered all over himself, trying to explain. "I have no good answer." The boy flew into the air stunning Sam and Dean for a second, but they quickly regained their confidence. "So who are you, Peter P-" The boy's face turned dark and red. He had a look of pure rage that scared even Dean. "Puck, chill out" Someone started talking to him from the inside of the room. It seemed to calm him a little but not much. The blonde girl walked out of the room. She grabbed his leg and pulled him back down where he folded his wings back down. "Oh come on Sabrina. I could fly them over the river and drop 'em in." Sabrina had a sarcastic look on her face like she was about to say something but the brunette haired girl with the red sweatshirt walked out with a wand in her hand and a suspicious look on her face. "Why did you follow us? What are your names? Why are you in Ferryport Landing? Are you hear to kill us?" Dean had an annoyed look on his face. "Calm down red riding hood." He smiled over at Sam. Sam rolled his eyes. Then they noticed the look of shock on the girl's face. "How did you know who I am?" Puck and Sabrina had the same look on their faces. "Wait you aren't really _her_ are you? **Come on man!** We try to have just a couple weeks before we have to save the world again and we just happen upon a fairytale character." Puck's smug look returned. "Guess this wasn't the right town for you to come to on your vaycay then. This whole town is full of fairytale characters." Dean and Sam almost had a look of panic on their faces. Sabrina felt the need to say something now. "Before we tell you everything-" she gave Puck a dirty look"-you have to tell us who you are." Sam and Dean shared a knowing glance. They told the truth this time. Everything.

11:24 P.M.

They finally got done telling everybody everything. The old woman and the other brunette girl walked in. "Granny we told them everything and they are these two guys who..." Sabrina told Granny and Daphne, the other girl, all about Sam and Dean. "Okay, now that we have covered all the introductions, why the hell are you here?!" Dean and Sam looked surprised at his sudden outburst. They looked a little uncomfortable with being wrong, even though they have been wrong so many times. "Well, ya see, we just, um...we thought you were evil murderers or vamps or something." Dean didn't seem like he was going to go further with his explanation so everyone accepted that. Puck felt left out so he spoke up. "Why should royalty like me have to sit his with all of you common people? I should be fanned or something. You, big one, get me a coke." Sam gave him a _much offended_ look and simply refused. Dean just rolled his eyes at Puck's arrogance. Sabrina laughed and rolled her eyes. "I like 'em already!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I like 'em already!" _Perfect_ Dean thought. _Another one of those entitled rich kids who don't give a crap about who they are talking to. Although he does keep looking over at Sabrina different. He's in looove!_ Dean sang a song about love in his head while Granny was talking to him. He barely registered that anybody was making a noise at all. Dean looked over at Sam, who was looking back at him with an unsure look. "Well?" Granny had an expectant look on her face. "Um, sure." Dean decided he would improvise and hoped it wasn't a question that required a real answer.

11:38 P.M.

"I can't believe you told her we would stay here! Were you even listening? Why the hell would you do that, Dean?" Sam was yelling at Dean from the inside of their bedroom at the Grimm house, where they had to stay on bunk beds. Sam layed down on the top bunk and from the middle of his calf down to his feet was hanging off of the edge. He quietly cussed at Dean. "I was thinking about other things than the old lady, okay? Give me a break!" Dean wouldn't tell Sam that he was thinking of a love song before he told Granny that they would stay there for the time they were in Ferryport Landing. "Stop yelling. They'll hear you." Sam rolled his eyes and stepped off of the bunk and turned the lights off. Dean went and shed his clothes. When he collapsed onto the bed the boys heard a big crash and Dean found himself squished under all of the top bunk's weight plus all Sam's weight. Puck busted in when Sam was trying to get off. When he saw what had occured and that a troll had not jumped in a window, he started chuckling. Sabrina walked in and saw Puck laughing. She still had sleep in her eyes and was confused for a second until she saw Sam struggling to get off Dean and the broken bed. She started snickering herself and helped Sam off. Once Sam was up, Dean busted throught the rubble with a _you better run right now or you will get beaten to a pulp_ look on his face. Puck saw and started laughing even harder. Dean lunged toward Puck without him even noticing. Puck was obviously very lucky because Dean collapsed. He clutched his leg and gasped at the sudden sharp pains shooting through his body. Sam looked down at his brother and was instantly by his side. Dean grabbed Sam's arm as Sam helped him up. Dean bent his leg just enough so he didn't have to walk on it but not too much where it hurt him bad. He cringed as he got up. It hurt Sam just watching his older brother in pain. Granny walked in at that moment and saw everything going on. She led Sam and Dean into the kitchen. "Would you like me to look at your leg or do you want to go to the hospital?" Dean gave Sam an unsure look so Sam just said that Dean couldn't fit his leg in the impala without bending it too far. They all went into the living room. Granny and Sabrina removed the books from the couch while Sam supported Dean's weight. When they finally got it cleared off and Dean comfortable on the overstuffed couch, Sam's worry for his big brother was obvious. Granny would have made him go in the other room if not for his puppy eyes. She started to examine Dean's leg, noticing where he winced in pain. "Yup. That baby's broken. Maybe you should go to the doctor. Elbow grease and dirt aren't going to heal that." Dean and Sam shared a knowing look. "I've had worse." Granny looked at Sam, her eyebrows up to her hairline. "He's had worse." A confused look set onto everyone's face and they decided to just let it go. Well. Almost everyone. "Wait. You can't just let it go on it's own. It will heal crooked. Maybe. I think it would be a shame if you just wasted your leg like that. Maybe you should go to the hospital. I can drive you. Well, I could if I had my license. I have my permit, though. Come on let's go." Everyone except for Sam and Dean rolled their eyes. "I think we're good. Dean, do you just want to try to sleep with it tonight and see how it feels in the morning or go to the hospital right now?" Dean just laid there for a minute, weighing his options. "I think I want some of that pie we smelled when we came in." Granny's expression lightened. "That can be arranged. I will make more right now." Dean smiled and laid his head back down on the couch. Sam smiled at his older brother's priorities and knelt down beside him. "Are you comfortable Dean? I mean, if we aren't going to the hospital then you are staying right here for a while." Dean looked up slightly and nodded. "You know Sam, you can go and lay down for a while. Get some rest. We haven't slept since yesterday morning. I can imagine how tired you are, maybe 'cause I am the same way." Sam gave Dean his _no way in hell_ look and stubbornly sat by the couch without moving a muscle. "Sorry Dean. You're stuck with me for the rest of the time you are hurt." Dean just smiled and shook his head as he layed back down. They sat there for a while just enjoying each other's company, occasionally looking at each other. They both fell asleep in no time.

3:58 A.M.

When they woke up, it took them a minute to remember where they were. Granny got the pie and took it to Dean. He sat up quick at the smell and then grabbed his leg because he moved it too far. "Mmm. Pie. Thank you." Granny just laughed at him. He bit into the pie and his whole face glowed. He looked like he was in heaven. "This is the best pie I have ever had. Either that or I am starving. Sam you gotta try this." Sam just looked at the pie and decided to stick his finger in for one quick bite. When he stuck it into his mouth he thought that his brother might be right. But Sam didn't like pie. He never had. Oh well. Better late than never. Daphne walked in and saw the two devouring the pie. She laughed at the hilarious display and walked over to join. As she stuck her hand in the pie tin it was quickly slapped away by both men and they resumed their task after giving her a dirty look. She walked away mock offended. Daphne joined her granny and watched their looks as they finished off the pie. They looked heart broken now that there was no more. Especially Dean. Granny swooped in and grabbed the tin before they could ask for more. Granny called for Sabrina and Puck to come downstairs. When they came in Puck had a wicked grin on his face and if looks could kill Sabrina would have had a lot of blood on her hands. "What did you do this time Puck?" Puck strolled over to the couch and almost sat down. He looked under him and decided not to because a very sad looking Dean lay there with his hands in his lap. Puck just laughed at Dean and then leapt into the air. His wings popped out as he did so. He was hovering over Sam and Dean and they didn't like it. Sam grabbed his ankle and yanked him down with such force that Puck collapsed to the ground. Everyone laughed, except for Puck. He got up, marched over to Sabrina, and whispered something in her ear. Her face took on a look of pure rage at the arrogant boy. He came away with a smug look. "Everybody stop laughing right now!" Sabrina's sudden outburst made everyone go silent, not because of what she said, but because of how she said it. "Happy?" The sarcasm and hate dripping from her words, Sabrina turned to Puck. He had a triumphant look on his face at how easy he can control her. "Puck what did you do and what did you threaten to do?" Granny was getting annoyed with his antics but remained calm. "I just put a snake in her bed. He doesn't bite, I promise. He just squeezes a little. Anyway, stinkpot over here just felt a little slimy thing go across her foot and over reacted about the whole thing. We can all go to bed now." Granny gave him an expectant look and when he didn't say anything she asked him what he threatened to do to Sabrina. "I just told her that I was going to put a snake in the bed a couple nights a week if she didn't get everyone to shut up. Ya see. If I do it a couple nights instead of every night she doesn't know when it's coming." Sabrina still had on a look that would knock Sasquatch over. "Now you are going to go get that DAMN SNAKE OUT OF MY BED!" Puck acted like he was thinking for a minute. "Sorry. No can do." At this statement Sabrina clenched her fists and punched Puck right in the jaw. He doubled over in pain and Sabrina gave him a _told ya so_ look before stepping over him to go back to bed. Dean and Sam just sat there. Impressed, shocked, and a whole slew of other things. "Wait, Sabrina. Come back." Granny told Sabrina and Puck (once he picked himself up off the floor) that they had to drive into town to get food from the diner and bring it back. They would have gotten Red Riding Hood, or Red as they called her, to get it but they sent her home over 3 hours ago. They left and everything was quiet again. Daphne came in and sat in the chair across from the couch. She stared at Sam and Dean, making them very uncomfortable. Despite this distraction, they managed to fall asleep and get an hour or two of rest. When they fell asleep, Daphne took pictures of them on her phone, and texted her friends about them. They all began to be intrigued by these men that were staying in their friend's house.

_Hey! I'm glad that you are reading my story._ If you notice any problems then tell me about it please. I enjoy reading reviews and seeing what I can improve. If you have any suggestions feel free to leave them for me.


	3. Chapter 3

8:46 A.M.

Dean slept restlessly the entire night. He started to wonder whether he should actually go to the doctor, if only to get his leg doped up. When Sam came in with a big burger and coffee for breakfast, he decided he could wait for a little while. As Dean devoured his burger, he listened to Sam as he listed all the fairytale characters in the town: Cinderella, Little Red Riding Hood, Prince Charming, Snow White, the seventh dwarf (not all of the dwarves), the evil queen from Snow White, a couple different witches, the Big Bad Wolf (who had been in the house the entire time and neither of them knew), The Three Bears, The Cowardly Lion, and multiple others that had left Sam's mind at the moment. Dean sat there, shocked into silence, which was very seldom. Dean just thought about all the times he and Sam had confidently told people that there was no such thing as happily ever after. It turned out, there was a whole town full of them, and from what he had heard, so many more across the world.

9:12 A.M.

At this point, the brothers would have been on their way, but Dean's current predicament prevented them from leaving. Sam went and sat down beside Dean on the couch, occasionally looking at his brother's swollen leg. It was bruised and looked like it hurt more than a gunshot. After a while, he asked Dean if he wanted to go to the doctor. "I think it might be a good idea. I don't want my leg to heal crooked." Sam did a little half smile at his brother's ignorance. He looked around to make sure nobody was in the room. "Ya know Daphne likes you, Dean. She couldn't shut up about you once you fell asleep. That's why she was trying to convince you to let her drive to the hospital. And the way she was looking at you? That was more than vague interest." Dean just shrugged. "I didn't notice. But, man, I would be fine with it if she were, like, 25. But she's 16. That's not even legal." Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah so you better get your thinking cap on and try to come up with ways to resist. Puck seems a little protective of her and Sabrina so watch out." Dean just told Sam to go tell Relda (granny) that they were going to go to the hospital. When Sam returned he had an annoyed look on his face. Relda was following him with her purse and jacket in her hand. "What's going on?" Dean was very confused as Sam helped Relda with her jacket. "We are taking you to see a doctor. That's what Sam said that we were doing, so I'm coming." Sam just shrugged as if to say I couldn't get out of it so don't say anything. "Okay. Great." Dean used his fake I'm happy for you voice. Sam got up under Dean's arm to help him out. When the trio got out to the car, Sam helped Dean get down into the backseat. He gently lowered Dean down and let him lay his leg across the seat. When Sam got Dean situated, he got into the driver seat drove the three of them to the hospital, careful to avoid the bumps as to not hurt Dean.

10:37 A.M.

Sam helped Dean out of the car and into the hospital. It was a very small, simple hospital. It fit the small, simple town very well. As they slowly made their way into the emergency room, Dean's leg started to hurt him even more. He couldn't walk on it at all. Sam had to almost carry him the entire way. They got into the little room with five chairs in the middle of it. There was a little desk at the end of the room with a little old lady sitting behind it. She had a roll of cards, a Life magazine, and a couple papers on the desk. She was casually looking through the magazine when they walked up to her. She looked over her glasses at them and asked their names. "Dean Winchester. He is with me Cindy." Sam and Dean exchanged a glance. "What, are you Cinderella?" She stared at Sam with a shocked expression. "How did you..." Dean rolled his eyes. "Broken leg here. Would like to get it to stop throbbing and fix it please. In that order. Relda told us. We are kind of detectives for the paranormal as you would call it. Now get a doctor so he can fix me." She grabbed a phone from a drawer in the desk. Cindy mumbled a few things about a 'rude pretty boy' and told them they could go on up to see the doctor. Relda asked for a wheel chair, despite Dean's protests. They were on their way once they convinced Dean to sit in the chair.

1:28 P.M.

"This sucks. Somebody hand me a saw." Sam rolled his eyes. "You are NOT going to saw off your cast, Dean. You just have to wait 6 weeks until the doctors check it out. That also means we have to stay here for 6 more weeks." Now it was Dean's turn to roll his eyes. "Oh come on man! I am going to go insane. Those a$$ hats don't have a clue what their talking about! I'm fine!" Sam rolled his eyes again. "Well considering that the doctor got a degree at Harvard the year it was founded is saying something. He has been around for a long time. You are just going to have to deal with it. Gosh, you are the biggest baby I have ever seen." Dean snickered. "Well considering that you have only seen one or two babies." Dean kept snickering as Sam rolled his eyes once again and walked into the kitchen to get food for him and Dean. "What do you wanna eat, Dean?" Puck strolled in when Sam said that. "I don't know what he wants, but I would be delighted if you would make me a ham sandwich without the bread." Sam rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that day. He found he was doing that more frequently since he had been around Puck. "Get your own ham, you arrogant dick." Puck mocked being offended. "Did you hear that? The moose called me a bad word. How will I ever live on from this day. Maybe Grimm would do the honors of kicking your big moosely butt for me. Oh Stinkpot!" They heard a faint "Go screw yourself Puck" from the other room. Puck rolled his eyes and walked away, muttering something about how his minions would have ripped Moose apart for him if they had been asked. Sam, no surprise, rolled his eyes...again. He made Dean and himself a sandwich and brought them both into the living room. When he gave Dean the sandwich, Dean gave a dirty look. "Oh come on wimp. Why can't you just suffer like normal people?" Dean rolled his eyes. Again. "I've been to hell and back. We have both been to Purgatory. We have died more than a couple times each. Like it or not, Sammy, but we aren't like normal people." Sam and Dean sat in silence after that, eating their sandwiches. "Mmm. This is good." Sam rolled his eyes. For maybe the four hundredth time that day.

How do you guys feel about me not just writing about Sam and Dean? I was thinking about going with Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck. I'm sorry this is a short chapter, but I didn't want to make you wait too long. Please leave a review or suggestion. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

2:59 P.M.

Dean was laying on the couch snoozing when Puck walked through. He made the mistake of sleeping in an open room. Puck smirked and walked out of the room. A few minutes later he strolled back in the room with a purple sharpie in his hand. Puck went to work decorating Dean's face and arms. _Man he is going to murder me when he looks in the mirror._ Puck starts reconsidering whether or not he should keep going when his thoughts were interrupted. Dean started waking up and Puck froze. Dean looked at Puck, and then the sharpie, and then at Puck, and then at the sharpie. He finally registered what was going on, and his eyes narrowed at Puck. Puck laid the sharpie on Dean's chest. "Hold this for a second, please." Puck stood up calmly and turned around. He did a slight wave and bolted out of the room. Dean sat there for a second, stewing and thinking of ways to kill Puck while doing it slowly and painfully without hurting his leg more.. Sam walked in and took one look at Dean. He busted out laughing when he saw Puck's artwork. Unicorns, rainbows, and butterflies covered Dean's arms. His face was covered by stuff like IDIOT and NOT MOOSE. "Oh Puck is going to be hurt very badly when you see all of you. You may want to go slowly." Sam kept laughing as he went to go find a mirror, some soap, and a rag for Dean.

3:53 P.M.

Dean had been attempting to clean his arms and face for almost an hour. He was definitely going to kill Puck when he got this stupid cast off. Dean gave up on his decorated skin, mostly because it almost hurt more than his leg. His skin was very raw from the constant scrubbing. Daphne walked through the living room to see a very red Dean, from anger and from the rag. "Oh my goodness. Are you okay? What did Puck do this time?" Dean rolled his eyes. "That cocky little a$$ monkey thought that my face was a coloring book and decided to go back to 3rd grade. I am going to RIP his LUNGS OUT!" Daphne sat down beside Dean and put her hand on his knee. "It's okay, Dean. He didn't mean to hurt you. He just likes to have fun, sometimes. Everybody does." She winked at Dean and squeezed his knee. Dean was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Um...yeah. Soo listen. I would be all into this. Head first. But, uh, you are like sixteen. I am thirty-seven. That wouldn't even legal. I am old enough to be your dad. That's just creepy. So yeah. Please don't keep pushing this or, uh, it won't be good." She raised her eyebrows, seemingly unaffected by his announcement. "Okay." Daphne winked at him, gave his knee one last squeeze, and walked away. Dean just sighed and rubbed his face. _I'm too old for this crap._

5:25 P.M.

"Time for dinner!" Everybody raced into the kitchen to see what Granny made for supper tonight. Well, everybody except for Sam and Dean. Dean had his arm over his younger brother's shoulder and they were slowly making their way into the kitchen. Once they got there, everybody had already sat down. When Dean walked past Puck, he punched him in the side of the head. "Damn. That hurt my knuckles. Huh." Puck was holding the side of his head and wincing as he put a little pressure on the place where Dean punched him. "That's gonna leave a bruise. Crap." They ate dinner without anymore pranks or anything. Every time Puck looked at Dean, though, he smirked when he saw the, now very faded, drawings in purple sharpie. "If you don't stop looking at me like that, I am going to do more than punch you in the side of the head." Puck just smirked again and looked down at his now empty plate. "Hey! Who took my food?" Daphne just smirked, the same smirk that Puck was giving Dean. "I don't know." She said this as she chewed on her mouthful of Puck's food. "Marshmallow! What are you trying to do, starve me?" Sam, who watched this entire thing, including Daphne shoving all of Puck's food into her mouth at in one bite, just cracked up laughing. When Dean saw what happened he laughed along with his brother. "Ha! You deserved that, Captain Doodieface." Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers nickname for Puck. Sabrina and Puck shared a look of recognition. "That was a name we used to call each other when we were younger. During the war." Everybody was remembering that awful time when the everafters were against each other, and Sam and Dean took that moment to be reminded of the war between Lucifer and Michael. They sat there reflectively for a long while, quiet as a mouse. Until Puck ruined the moment and shouted out that he wanted ice cream. They all just sighed and returned back to the present. "Okay. I want some ice cream, too. Do you guys have Rocky Road?" Sam snorted at his brother's question and then was surprised at the answer. "We can, if you want." Daphne winked at Dean, and everybody raised their eyebrows at her comment. They let it slip this time because Dean just sat there and looked at his hands as if nothing happened. Granny got up to get the ice cream, and rolled her eyes. When she came back she served everybody their ice cream and they all sat there in awkward silence. _Daphne needs to get over Dean. He is way older than her, and he obviously isn't interested._ Granny declared that she was going to bed and everybody followed her lead. Dean slept on the couch, Sam slept in Puck's room, after he threatened Puck that he would rip of his family jewels if he came near him while he slept. Then they all fell into a deep sleep. Well...almost.

7:04 A.M

Dean woke up with a Sam standing beside the couch. "Dude, who were you dreaming about? You had a look of pure... I don't know. You looked like you were in heaven. Well, without our knowledge of what heaven is." Dean looked at his brother with embarrassment and pretend confusion on his face. "Dude, I don't know what you are talking about." Dean lies a lot. He was dreaming of _(insert female celebrity here, doesn't matter who)_. Dean usually doesn't think about his dreams after he has them, but Sam got him thinking about her. _Gosh she was gorgeous. Oh well. Sam can never know._ "Right. You weren't dreaming of anybody. Okay." Sam wasn't convinced.

7:48 A.M.

Granny Relda made her special pink pancakes and syrup. Dean devoured his. Sam sniffed at his and pushed them around the plate. Him and Sabrina had similar reactions. Dean, Puck, and Daphne all behaved the same way when it came to Granny's food. Sam and Sabrina made regular pancakes together and bonded on a brother/sister level. Dean watched them and smiled, because Sam seemed to be having a good time. They walked back to the table and devoured their own pancakes. Everybody cleared their plates and walked into the livingroom. They sat down and chilled out for a while, talking about everything that they wanted to. After a while, they sat there in companionable silence, content for the minute. All of a sudden, the phone rang, making them all jump out of their skins. Sabrina got up to answer it. She said a few things and then listened to the person on the other end. She hung up and came back into the livingroom. "That was Charming. He said that there was an ogre that practically blew the diner up. We need to find him and put him in jail. Sam, Dean, do you guys want to come?" Sam looked at Dean and then at his leg. "Well. I guess I can't. This stupid cast on my leg makes it kind of hard to catch gross monsters." Sam looked at Dean, and sighed. "I guess that means I ain't going either. I am staying with Dean." Dean rolled his eyes. "Sam, I'm a big boy. I can stay home by myself." Sam looked at everybody else. "I am staying here. Unless you need me to go." Dean rolled his eyes. Sabrina looked around and nodded. "No, you can stay. Everybody else, let's get ready to go." A couple minutes later, all the Grimms, plus Puck, were about to go. "Okay, let's make like a baby and head out." Everybody stood there for a minute trying to understand Granny's joke. They all got it at the same time and a collective "Gross." came from everybody. With that, they were off.

 _Should I make my chapters longer or shorter or are they good? Please remember to review! I will try to update as soon as I can. It may be about a week between chapters, but maybe more. Sorry!_


	5. Chapter 5

8:53 A.M.

When the Grimms got to the diner, what they saw was not what they expected. Granny Relda gasped when she saw nothing but a pile of bricks. Sabrina walked up to the diner, or what was left of the diner. She started going through the rubble, looking for clues of what might have caused this level of destruction. Daphne followed right after her. Over the years, Daphne had calmed a little about her 'fairytale detective' obsession, but she would still be jazzed about doing a little detective work. "Okay people. Let's get to work." Puck rolled his eyes and got to digging.

9:57 A.M.

"Old lady, there is nothing here. Can we just go home and get ice cream already."

"No _liebling._ We have a job to do." Sabrina rolled her eyes at Puck, but she had to agree with him.

"Come on Granny. We have been here for over an hour. Let's just go home."

"Sabrina, you and Puck are the winiest people when it comes to our detective work. Suck it up. We are out here until we find something." Elvis, who was prancing around previously, suddenly stopped and raised his head up in the air. His tail was dead still, which was very unlike Elvis. Everyone noticed right away. They all had their eyes on Elvis. He sniffed the air twice and started digging right under where he was. When he finally stuck his head up, he had a piece of ripped cloth in his mouth. Elvis barked and his tail went wild again. Granny Relda went over to his and scratched behind his ears. "Oh, you are such a good boy. Thank you very much." Elvis held his head up high, feeling good at the praise. "We have a clue!" Daphne bit into her palm, and ran over to Granny Relda and Elvis. Sabrina and Puck were just relieved to be able to go home. "Great. We found a clue. Let's get out of here." Puck and Sabrina started for the old Jalopy. Since Puck and Sabrina became of age to drive, Mr. Canis no longer had to drive Relda around. Instead, he could spend his time meditating and relaxing. Puck got in the driver's seat and Relda in the passenger side. Sabrina, Daphne, and Elvis all got into the back. "I don't understand why he gets to drive everytime." Daphne was still trying to convince Granny Relda to let her drive without a license. She was failing. "Oohh, cheer up Marshmallow. You can drive soon enough. Just be responsible and get your license...wow. Did I just say to be responsible?" Everybody in the car got very quiet. Nobody thought that they would every hear Puck - Robin Goodfellow, Trickster King, King of Villains - say to be responsible. "Are you sick, Puck?" Daphne had dropped the driving issue and was now genuinely concerned. "Shut up. Let's just get home." Puck new that there would be merciless mocking, and he already could hear a few snickers coming fron Sabrina's direction.

10:29 A.M.

The Grimms, plus Puck, walked into the living room. Dean was laying in the same spot. He still had faded marker all over him, but everybody decided it best to ignore it. "Welcome back, gang. Did you unmask the fake lochness monster?" Dean smiled at his Scooby Doo reference, but when nobody smiled or laughed, he got an exasperated look on his face and glanced at Sam.Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Sabrina expectantly. "So what did you guys find?" Sabrina grunted and slumped down on the couch next to Dean. "We dug through the remains of the diner, completely gone by the way, and we didn't find a damn thing until slobber face over their sniffed the air, probably smelling one of Puck's farts, and dug through to find a piece of nasty cloth. _So a total score!_ " Puck smirked when she mentioned his farts, and he ripped one off right there. Everybody let out a collective _Ugh_ and Granny went to get the air freshener. Everyone shifted in the discomfort, but they eventually got over it. Once the smell had cleared out, Puck just smirked and strolled to the fridge to get leftover pancakes. Was he going to apologize? Absolutely not. Royalty did NOT say sorry. Ever. Period.

12:04 P.M.

Snow and William came over for lunch. It was very eventful. Relda introduced Sam and Dean to them. Dean tryed to hit on Snow in the first to seconds with a cheesy pick up line that he could hardly ever lose because it actually happened sometime. "Hey, did it hurt?" Snow just looked confused. "Excuse me?" Sam looked at William. Both men knew what Dean was doing and William didn't seem happy. He wrapped his arm around Snow's waist and pulled her closer to him. Dean didn't care, but he didn't know who William was because he only heard his name, not his title. "Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven?" A look of knowing came over Snow's face and she shifted uncomfortably. Sam rolled his eyes, but Charming had a fiery look in his eyes. Snow looked at Sam and he had one of those _long defeated parent_ faces. "I am terribly sorry for my brother. He has problems." Sam widened his eyes at Dean and pulled him away before Charming (William) could maul his brother. After all, he was the mayor.

12:28 P.M.

Halfway through lunch, Puck had flirted with Snow - making Charming crazy, picked food off of Sabrina's plate, brought up Dean's decorated face - causing him to endure another blow to the face, and made fun of Sam's hair. Almost everyone was mad at him and he was enjoying every bit of it. Sabrina and Sam forgave him quickly, but Dean and Charming were more alike and they didn't give in as quick, worsening Puck's ego. He was very proud of himself. Managing to piss off these buttholes, what a feat. Dean and Charming shared the same annoyed look on their perfectly chiseled faces. After lunch, Puck went up to his room and fell asleep on his trampoline/bed. His room hadn't changed much since he had moved in as a rotten eleven year old boy. The only things that were different was that he added a treehouse for Sabrina and Daphne (but mostly Sabrina), and he made his trampoline bigger. Puck found himself doing more for Sabrina and pranking her less. Puck and Sabrina knew they had feelings for each other, but they have grown closet over the years. Ever since Sabrina and Daphne's parents had gone back to New York after they woke up, it had just been the three of them together. Puck didn't know what to think about Sam, but the shorter one, Dean, had a temper. _This is going to be fun. Oh! I can put a snapping turtle in the toilet, again. Nah. Probably would get Sabrina or Sam. I would never hear the end of it if it got Sabrina or Marshmallow. Oh! I could put a bunch of tissues in his pillowcase. Or I could..._

Puck continues planning his pranks as he layed down on the trampoline. His chimpanzee came over and stuck Puck's hand in his mouth. "What the hell are you doing? Get off the tramp, you putz." The chimp went back to the pond and fell asleep. _Huh, good idea_. Puck decided to take a nap also and fell asleep also.

1:16 P.M.

Puck had gone up to his room a couple mintues ago, and Sabrina was starting to get a little tired. Daphne wanted to go over their notes from that morning with her, but Sabrina declined the offer. "I think I am going to go take a nap. I am exhausted."

Daphne looked a little dissapointed, but recovered quickly when Sam offered to look over her notes and see if they have any possible leads. Sabrina mouthed a silent _thank you_ to Sam as she trudged upstairs. Charming looked uninterested, even though he was the one who called them in the first place. He went out to the car to get his smart phone to play games. As they went over notes, Granny and Snow washed dishes.

1:38 P.M.

Dishes were washed. Noted had been gone over. Leads were listed. All was good in Whoville. Until Dean tryed to get up without cruches or Sam's shoulder, forgetting he was temporarily disabled. He stumbled a little and hit his leg on the leg of the table. As he was falling, Sam caught him. When he got him sitting and immobile again, Dean let out a string of cuss words that would make a sailor blush. Sam took him to the couch in the living room to lay down for a while. Dean didn't particularly feel tired, but as soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep. Everyone else soon followed him, Sabrina, and Puck. A few minutes later the whole house was silent. Except for the little mouse that lived in the wall.

 _Hey! Do you guys want me to explore the possibility of Puckabrina (Who came up that name and anyway. I would have voted for Suck. Hehehe). Anyway. Please review! I was going to say something else but I forgot what it was. I'll post it with the next chapter. Oh well. Review. Review. Review._


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I haven't posted for a couple days over my schedule. I was reading another fic that was really really good so I wasn't in the mood for writing, just reading. If you are a Sisters Grimm fan I recommend reading it. It's called No Matter What. Go, go, go._

2:49 A.M.

Sabrina was stealthily making her way down to the kitchen, when her stomach made a sound akin to a mating whale. She winced and went a little faster. When she got to the kitchen, she ran over to the fridge and threw open the door. She was about to grab an apple when Puck came up and grabbed her waist in an attempt to scare her. "What the hell! Oh, it's just you. Jeez, don't sneak up on me like that, butthole." Puck snickered and grabbed left overs from supper and started to eat them. Sabrina grabbed the apple she was eyeing. "Why do you eat regular food? Like how have you not gotten used to the old lady's cooking by now?" Puck hadn't had a haircut in a while so when he was talking, his hair fell into his face. Sabrina unconsciously brought her hand up to brush his hair away. His _are you insane_ look brought her out of her trance. "Did I really just do that?" Puck nodded, and then got a cocky grin on his face. "You know you loved it." He flipped his head real quick to make his hair go in his face again. "Here. Want to do it again? I won't bi-" Puck was cut off by a swift punch to the nose. "I don't know what I was thinking." Sabrina walked off, clearly mad at Puck. Sam walked in just then, passing Sabrina in the doorway. "She looks mad. What did you do to her?" Puck rubbed his nose and went to get paper towels for it. "I didn't physically do anything to her. I just mocked her a little." Sam rolled his eyes. "Don't do that, ya stupid moron." Puck just sat there with paper towels stuck to his nose. He had a defeated look on his face. "Okay whatever. Tell me everything that happened." Puck sighed and told Sam what she did and what he said. "You moron. Sabrina likes you, Puck. Don't ruin it. Do _you_ like _her_ any?" At first, Puck refused to answer, but after a while he reluctantly confirmed that he did. "Have you ever heard the phrase 'You catch more flies with honey than you do with vinegar'?" Puck shook his head. "It means that if you are nice to a girl, you are more likely to get her to go out with you. You have to be sweet as honey. Be rude and prank her all you want, and she will run. Be nice, don't make her hair a ball of glue, and maybe, just maybe she will come to you. Got it?" Puck sighed and looked exasperated. "Finnnne." Sam smiled and nodded. As he was walking back to bed, he passed Sabrina in the hall. She had been listening to the whole conversation. She nodded at Sam to walk with her to her room. He silently followed, thinking he was in trouble. When they got in, Sabrina turned on her heel. Sam was expecting to be punched, but Sabrina was just grinning like an idiot. Once Sam realized that he wasn't going to get slugged, he stood up a little straighter. "Thanks, Sam. You are kinda like a big brother to me." She hugged Sam and then shooed him out of her room so she could go to bed, completely forgetting that she was hungry. Sabrina layed down for a bit, and then decided she wasn't that tired. She sat up and started reading _The Sisterhood of_ _The Traveling Pants,_ her favorite book.

3:26 A.M.

Puck walked into Sabrina's room with a plate full of pancakes and a bottle of syrup. He felt very lucky that Sabrina was reading instead of sleeping. "Here ya go. I made you pancakes." Sabrina looked at Puck like he was insane. "What?" Puck looked a little nervous. He put everything on the bed and nervously half smiled at her. "I made you pancakes. I don't know how they taste, but if they suck you don't have to eat them." Sabrina looked up and smiled back at him. _What Sam said must have gotten to him. Thank goodness._ She took the pancakes and slowly put one in her mouth and started chewing. She glanced at Puck and noticed he was watching her very closely. "Crap, you didn't put anything in these that is going to make me turn purple or make my hair fall out or anything, did you?" Sabrina suddenly got very uneasy. She put her fork down and was prepared to spit out the pancakes in her mouth. "No! No, this isn't a prank. I was trying to do something ni-... I was trying to do something for you. Do you like them?" Puck couldn't seem to say the word _nice_ to Sabrina. She didn't seem to mind, though. "Thank you, Puck. They're really really good. They may be the best I've ever had." It was either that or she was so happy that he finally was being nice to her that it affected her tastebuds. Puck breathed out a sigh of relief. "That's great. Umm...so, if you want, I can make more, but only if you want. I wouldn't want to make more if you didn't want me to, and I-" Sabrina laughed. "Dude, you are seriously babbling. I like the pancakes. You don't need to make more...I-I think this is nice." They both looked up shyly at each other and smiled, feeling that this was a start of something.

9:13 A.M.

Everyone was sitting around the table eating breakfast when Puck jumped up real quick. "Crap I forgot." He ran off and everybody sat there in silence, looking around, wondering what Puck was up to. Eventually he came back in carrying a plate of eggs and bacon. He carried it over to Sabrina, who hadn't eaten a bite, and layed it down in front of her. "What's this?" Sabrina sat there confused for a moment. "I made you breakfast. I'm gonna go eat mine now." Puck walked back to his chair and sat down. He started devouring his food, and Sabrina just looked down at the plate Puck gave her. Everybody looked at Puck, shocked into silence. "Thank you." Sabrina was whispering so quiet that Puck barely heard her. "Go on and eat. I am." Sabrina picked up her fork and slowly tasted the eggs. "Mmm. These are really good." She wasn't about to mention the pancakes from last night. Everybody slowly started eating again and talking like normal. The rest of the morning went well, except when Daphne started flirting with Dean. Otherwise, it was great.

1:49 P.M.

"So, what do we think is going on about the collapsed diner? I think it might be The North Wind. This is what happened to the bank when I accidentally blew it up. We might want to check that it is still in the Hall of Wonders." Sabrina and the rest of her family along with Puck, Sam, and Dean were sitting around the table, trying to figure out what was going on. "That might be it, but I am pretty sure that it's still in the Hall. It might be a giant. Did anybody smell anything besides Elvis and Puck?" Elvis sat up at his name but once he realized they had moved on, he layed back down. "Hey! Actually, nevermind. That's fair." Daphne snickered at Puck and added her two cents.

"Maybe it was Puck's 'minions'. Did you fetch your puppies on the diner, Puck?" Puck pretend looked hurt. "I am offended that you would think so low of me and my minions, Marshmallow. The diner has the best food around, besides the old lady's. I would never destroy that place on purpose."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's get back to reality. Somebody go check and figure out where The North Wind is. Dean, Sam, do either of you guys have any other ideas?" Sam and Dean both shook their heads. Daphne went to find the afore mentioned 'weapon'. When she did, she drapped her arm across the back of Dean's chair as she walked behind him. When she waltzed out of the room, Puck spoke up. "Well old lady. I'd say you have something to worry about." Dean snorted his Pepsi up his nose and then started choking on it. Sam smacked his back a couple times until Dean was okay. "Well, based on his reaction, I'd say we don't have a thing to worry about." Granny was a little worried, though. She knew for sure that Dean had no interest, but she couldn't help it. Daphne was flighty sometimes.

10:38 P.M.

"Granny, she'll be okay. Dean won't let anything happen between them. He isn't that comfortable around her. Maybe she'll give it up after she realizes he isn't into her." Granny sighed really big. "I hope so, _liebling_. Goodnight." Sabrina hugged her elderly grandmother. "Goodnight, Granny. And we will find the North Wind. We will find out how it went missing." Sabrina walked out into the hall and found Puck waiting for her. "Hey. I wanted to say goodnight." Sabrina smiled a shy smile. "Me too." Puck looked up through his hair. He put his arms around her, and leaned in to kiss her. At the last second...Dean cat called from the other end of the hall. Sabrina and Puck jumped so much that they headbutted. "Boy was that a close call. Night love birds." With that, Dean limped down the stairs and collapsed on the couch. Sabrina was still in Puck's arms though. "Sorry. Goodnight, Sabrina."

"Goodnight, Puck." And everybody fell into a deep sleep.

 _Once again, sorry for not updating for a couple days after my schedule. Don't forget to review!_


	7. Chapter 7

12:35 P.M.

The Grimms were out trying to find clues for the mystery at hand. They had knocked on 20 doors so far, and they had been out for an hour, but no one had seen anything. Well, nobody thought they saw anything. They could have been hit with the forgetful dust. Sabrina was driving because Granny Relda and Daphne couldn't and Puck didn't want to. Sabrina called Sam to see how they were doing and if they found anything about where the North Wind went. Right before she was about to say bye, the car suddenly flipped to the left and started rolling down a slight hill. Thankfully, everybody had their seat belts on. Sabrina had a large gash on her head, and Granny said her arm hurt really bad, though. Sam was still on the phone and when he heard a big crash and then a lot of commotion he freaked out a little bit. ''Sabrina?! Sabrina are you there?! SABRINA!'' Sabrina was a little out of it because her head felt weird. ''Sam? Sam, I'm okay. The car just kinda rolled off the road. We're okay though.'' When Sabrina said that the car randomly rolled off the road Sam freaked out even more. "What do you mean 'kinda rolled of the road'? What happened?" Sabrina was feeling increasingly funky, and she realized that she was bleeding profusely from her left temple. "Sam I don't feel right. I think I need to-to go to th-the hos-..." Sabrina dropped the phone and slumped in the seat. Puck was making sure that Daphne and Relda were okay, but when he heard this he turned toward Sabrina. She was bleeding really bad from her head and she looked like she was about to fall asleep. "Sam, we need you to pick us up and take us to the hospital. Sabrina is bleeding bad from her head and the old lady hurt her arm. We are down a hill along I-87." Sam jumped up quick, and his urgency made Dean jump up too. Dean was frantically mouthing _what's going on,_ but Sam didn't seem to notice. "We'll be there as soon as possible." Sam went out to the car with Dean following closely. When they both jumped in the car and Sam had sped off in the direction of I-87, Dean practically shouted at Sam. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Sam glanced over at Dean. "Sabrina, Puck, Relda, and Daphne were in an accident. The car rolled off the road and Sabrina is bleeding from the head and Relda's arm is hurt. They rolled down a hill somewhere on I-87. We have to go find them and bring them to a hospital." Dean just looked over and calmly responded to Sam. "Speed up, now."

12:49 P.M.

Sam and Dean had both been watching the side of the road very closely for any sign of the Grimms. So far nothing. Sam kept speeding up and speeding up until they were going almost 90mph. "WAIT SAM, RIGHT THERE!'' The car screeched to a halt. Sam jumped out of it as soon as it came to something close to a stop. This move was better in thoery though because when Sam tried to run around the front of the car he almost got ran over, but it didn't stop him. He ran straight for the old jalopy. Sabrina was slumped in the driver's seat, passed out. Puck was starting to panic. Daphne was helping Granny Relda get out of the car. Sam walked straight to Sabrina. He checked for a pulse and when he felt of faint rhythm, he told Puck to carry Sabrina to the Impala, and went and helped Relda to the car since her leg started hurting her after he hung up the phone. They sped to the hospital. Every once in a while, Sam would look back in the rear-view mirror and see Sabrina with blood dried on her face and have flash backs to when Dean was like that right before he became a demon. Sam's eyes would shoot straight back to the road.

1:12 P.M.

Puck ran into the hospital with Sabrina in his arms. Sam followed, a little slower, with Relda in his arms. As soon as they walked into the emergency room, a doctor ran up to them and asked what happened. Puck refused to say anything until they helped Sabrina and Relda. "Okay. What time did she pass out?" The doctor started asking question about what happened as she led them into an examination room. "Alright. I need to see how deep the cut in her head is and if she broke her arm and leg. I need you two to lay them down on those beds and leave for a few moments, please." Puck panicked a little, but left anyway so she could help Sabrina. Sam followed Puck to the waiting room. There they found Dean and Daphne, sitting very close together, most likely because of Daphne. Dean looked very uncomfortable., Daphne just kept flirting with him. Sam and Puck snickered before they got to the pair because they knew that if they did it in front of Dean they would probably get punched in the face. Dean got up to greet them when he saw Sam and Puck approaching. "Sorry to interrupt." Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh the interruption was welcomed. Did you get them in with the doctor?" Sam sat down beside Daphne and Dean sat down on the other side of Sam. "Yeah. She had to take a look at Sabrina's head and Relda's arm and leg so she kicked us out. I really hope they're fine. How's your leg, by the way?" Dean looked down at the cast that cover his leg. "Fine I guess. I just can't wait to get this stupid thing off. How many more days until I can saw it off myself, do ya think?" Sam rolled his eyes. "Like I said before, you are NOT going to saw off the cast yourself. You will wait until the doctor takes it off for you." Now it was Dean's turn to roll his eyes. "Oh come on Sammy. I've done it before. What's wrong with doing it again?" Sam just stared at his 37 year old brother, who was acting like he was four, and shook his head. "Whatever, Dean." Just then the doctor came out. "The gash in Sabrina's head is pretty deep. We got it to stop bleeding, but she needs many stitches. She lost a lot of blood so she may need to stay here longer than you want. Relda fractured her wrist and bruised her leg pretty badly. As soon as we put a cast on her arm and give her something to deal with the pain, you can take her home. Sabrina isn't awake yet, but she should wake up anytime and you can go back to see them now. One of the nurses should be up in a few minutes to get Sabrina stitches and Relda in a cast, so you may not get much time. They should be in room 207." Everybody relaxed a little, but they would all still be worried until Sabrina woke up and told them herself that she was fine. "Okay. Thanks Doc. Let's go back to see them." Puck led them to the hospital room. Relda was really surprised by how much Puck seemed to care. Dean had caught them almost kissing so he knew they were involved. Sam had given Puck advice on how to approach Sabrina so he knew. And Daphne had always known. Relda was just now realizing the thing they had going for them. She was happy for them though. Puck immediately sat down beside Sabrina's bed and grabbed her hand. He didn't plan on moving until she woke up. Daphne sat down beside Relda's bed and held her hand. Well...the one that wasn't about to be in a cast. "So what happened? A car doesn't usually just decide to jump off the road and fo roll down a hill. There has to be something going on here." Dean didn't know how it could be possible for a car to just do that on its own. "It was the North Wind. I'm sure of it. I saw a weird looking man with it in his hands just before we rolled." Sam raised his eyebrows at this new information. "Well. Do you remember what he looked like? Or do you guys have traffic cams?" Relda looked at him like he was insane. "We...don't...have traffic cams. At least I don't think so. But I do remember what he looked like. He was kind of short. Older. Umm...black suit. His hair had kind of a salt and pepper look to it. A small beard kinda. Slightly overweight maybe." Sam and Dean looked at each other in annoyance. "How the hell did he even get here? I thought we were completely off the grid...If he is doing this just to get back at us then he has another damn thing coming." Sam sighed. "Shit. I guess we have to summon that red eyed bastard. He may just want to talk. I hope that's it." Sam went out to the impala to get the stuff they needed to perform the ritual. While he was gone Sabrina woke up. She groggily opened her eyes and saw unconciously squeezed Puck's hand. Puck was using the gentlest, sweetest voice anybody had ever heard him use. "Hey Grimm. How do ya feel?" Sabrina looked at him and managed a weak smile. "I'm fine. My head hurts a little." Evrybody watched Puck being so patient with Sabrina that it almost made their hearts melt into a little blob on the floor. Except Dean. Because there are absolutely no chick flick moments. Ever. Maybe. "Are you hungry? Do you feel like sitting up? You need to get stitches." A young, pretty nurse walked in just then. "Hey ya'll. Sorry to break up the party." Dean looked up from where he was sitting and instantly went into charm mode. "Well hello there, beautiful. The interruption was welcome." She smiled politely and walked over to Sabrina. "How does your head feel, sweetheart? A little fuzzy?" She looked at Sabrina's monitor and checked her fluids. "Everything looks good. Ready for stitches? Another nurse will be up in about two minutes for you to get your cast on. Okay?" She then helped Sabrina out of the room to get her stitches, and, like she said, a different nurse was up to get Relda for her cast. "Are you ready?" Relda nodded and held on as he helped her out of the bed and out the door. This left Puck, Daphne, and Dean in the room alone. "Well. What should we do while we wait?" Dean got bored real quick. He started making random noises, which annoyed Puck to no end. This was just a perk and all he needed to entertain himself until Sabrina, Sam, and Relda got back.

2:32 P.M.

When Sam came back, he had a duffel full of junk. Sam and Dean set up everything in the middle of the hospital room since Sabrina and Relda were good and the nurses said that they weren't going to check on them unless they wanted them to. They got everything in place, and then Sam lit a match and threw it into the bowl. They waited for a second looking around but nothing was there. All of a sudden they here ice clinking in a glass. "Allo boys."

 _Hello! I hope you liked it! Please remember to review! Please remember to review! Please remember to review! I will take suggestions on what I should write into the story. I am thinking about doing a contest too. I will put more details in the next chapter. Keep reading and reviewing!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. It has been a long couple of days. I am hoping to do two chapters next week to make up for it. Now on to the story!_

"Allo boys." Crowley clinked the ice in his glass of Craig again. "Miss me? How long's it been? A month? I have to blow your friend's car off a road to get your attention. You are very...distracted sometimes." Dean had a look of pure disgust on his face. Crowley noticed this and made a sad face at him. "Ohh, your making your _I'm gonna kill you face_. If you kill me you aren't going to get, what is it called? The North Wind?" Sabrina looked horrified. "You blew the car off the road. You did this to me? You did this to my grandmother? Why?" Crowley rolled his eyes and grunted. "I had to get my boytoy's attention somehow." He turned to Dean. "So how have you been bestie? Got any idea where Chuck and Amara went." Dean started to move toward Crowley with his knife. His attempt to stab the obnoxious British man went badly. Crowley waved his hand in Dean's direction and sent him into the wall, making it crumble from the impact. "You bastard. Watch you're back, Crowley. There may be a knife in it when you turn around." Sam was getting more and more frustrated by the second. He didn't take his eyes off of the short British man until he vanished into thin air.

2:37 P.M.

"So...so you know him? And he's the one who blew the car off the road? Son of a b*$# ." Daphne looked up in shock at Puck's language. She had known that he was mad about Granny Relda and Sabrina getting hurt, but that was a little much for her. "Watch your language mister." As Relda scolded Puck, Daphne went over and started talking to Dean. "Are we in danger, Dean?" Dean sighed a deep, exhausted sigh. "I don't know. Maybe. Crowley has done stuff like this before. Even if he doesn't plan to hurt anybody else, we need to be prepared." Daphne was scared and her emotions were painted all over her face. "Okay...okay then. What can we do to help ourselves?" She tryed to put a brave face on and almost succeeded. Almost. "Well. For starters, everybody needs a hexbag. Sam, you got that covered?" Once Sam nodded his agreement, Dean continued. "We need to go to a safehouse for the next couple of weeks. And pay in cash everywhere you go. Demons aren't very smart. Well...except for Crowley. Little prick. Anyway. Demon killing 101..." As Dean went over all the weaknesses of a demon, Sabrina got her determined face and listened intently. Daphne and Puck did the same. Granny decided to rest for a little while after he went over all the ways to keep yourself hidden from a demon. She figured that she wouldn't be much help in the area of killing demons since she was currently an elderly woman.

3:26 P.M.

"So does everybody think they got it?" Sam wanted to be sure everybody was comfortable with this new bit of information and thought that they would remember it. Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck all shared a look. "I think we got it, Moose." Sam rolled his eyes, then pulled his gun, along with Dean. They both set their sites on Crowley, who had just reappeared. They both would have taken the shot, but he was there and gone in a second. Before he vanished, though, he left Puck a little bit of information. "That's my name for the sasquatch." Puck contemplated for a second. "Huh...I kind of like sasquatch. That's your new name. Yeah. That's good." Sam rolled his eyes again, and he went and sat in one of the hospital chairs. Daphne and Puck were standing (Puck was still holding Sabrina's hand, standing beside the bed) and Sam and Dean were sitting down. Nobody was about to kick Dean out of the chair. He was still being a grump about the fact that he had a cast temporarily immobilizing him. Sam looked exhausted though. Eventually he fell asleep listening to everybody talking and arguing like old time friends. Over the TV remote, who's turn it was to go get food, which place they were going to get the food from. In spite of himself, he smiled. It seemed a little like home, maybe.

5:39 P.M.

Sam woke up to the sound of the TV blaring some reality show. "Hey. We met her once. She was a crossroads demon." Daphne looked over at Dean like he just kicked a puppy and started to beat it with a stick. She was finally starting to get over her thing for Dean. She realized that he wasn't interested and that he wasn't going to do anything with a 16 year old girl. And just in time too because Dean was dying. He kept telling himself that he could be her dad, and that's creepy. Sam thought that they dodged a bullet. Or rather, it dodged them. Everybody except for Daphne thought the whole situation was uncomfortable and they were glad it passed. Sam sat up in the chair and saw that Sabrina and Puck were no where to be found. He got worried for a second. "Hey, does anybody know where Sabrina and Puck went?" Dean looked up from where he was snickering. "Oh good morning sleeping beauty..." Daphne interrupted to say that she once knew Sleeping Beauty, and that she died in the war, multiple years ago. It was Dean's turn to look sad. "That sucks. Man this is depressing. Maybe I can add some people to my bucket list though. 'Brina and Puck went on a walk around the hospital. They have hexbags and a knife and holy water with them. They should be fine. 'Brina said they'd be back before we eat supper." Sam nodded and started to try and get some information from the nurse about when Relda and Sabrina could go home.

-Sabrina and Puck-

Sabrina and Puck were walking side by side, holding hands. Puck hadn't let go since he realized she was hurt. They came to a bemch outside of the hospital doors. Puck sat first and pulled Sabrina down after him. "So, what's on your mind? You said you wanted to talk." Sabrina looked at Puck expectantly. Puck looked up a little nervous. Sabrina smiled an encouraging smile. Puck took a deep breath and started. "As you may know, I started aging for you." *long pause* "I...I want to act on this now. Sabrina, will you be my g-girlfriend?" Sabrina's smile faded. She got a very disgusted look on her face. "That is a very sick joke, Puck. I thought it was too low for you, but I guess I was wrong. I can't believe you said that." She looked away with tears in her eyes. Puck looked up with a hurt expression. Although it was very like him to play on her emotions, he never would do something like that to her. His voice was so soft and gentle and full of emotion. "Sabrina, I didn't...I wasn't...I wasn't messing with you. I mean it. I want you to be my girlfriend. Please?" This was so unlike Puck, he was surprising himself. Sabrina looked back to Puck, unsure. "Okay. But if this is a joke, I am going to beat your ass and then I will get Sam and Dean to beat your ass. I am not joking." Puck smiled and wrapped his arm around Sabrina. "Well okay then. I guess you are MY girlfriend now. How does it feel to be in a relationship with the amazing king of Faerie?" The jump from sweet to cocky butthead was so sudden, Sabrina rolled her eyes and stood. "Come on, stinkpot. Let's get back." Puck grinned and followed along with his new girlfriend. Just before they walked back into the hospital room, Puck grabbed Sabrina by the waste and pulled her to him. He ran his hands along her arms and kissed her so deeply it made Sabrina's knees shake. After the kiss broke, they smiled and walked into the room, hand in hand.

5:52 P.M.

"What are you two so happy about? You look like you just screwed each other." Dean smiled and watched the two love birds enter the room. They looked at each other and shrugged. Dean raised his eyebrows at them, and fully turned his body towards the two. "Excuse me? What was that?" Sabrina and Puck just looked at each other and snickered. Dean looked Sabrina and then Puck and then back at Sabrina. He looked like he was watching a tennis match. Sabrina and Puck just stood there not bothering to explain themselves. They figured that Dean would jump to his own conclusion and then leave them alone, but he just kept looking at them. Dean then turned back to the TV and continued watching. "Just don't make out in my presence, please." And Dean left it at that. Sabrina and Puck looked at each other and shrugged again. "So the doctor says that Redla can be discharged, but Sabrina has to stay over night just in case. I can stay with you, Sabrina, if you want." Sabrina nodded, and looked to Puck. "Do you want to stay, too?" Puck nodded. His stomach made some unearthly noise, and he declared that he was starving. "Well I guess we should get some food. Who wants Taco Bell? Cause I do." Puck looked around to see if anybody had any objections, and when nobody spoke up he grabbed the keys to the car. "I'll go grab some tacos and bring 'um back. Anybody want to come with me?" Daphne said that she would go. Sabrina said she would go but she couldn't leave. Puck pecked her on the cheek and walked out with Daphne on his heels. "So, are you and Puck a thing now, or what?" Sabrina smiled shyly and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I guess." Dean just nodded like she just told him that she was going to get a tattoo on her butt. "Oh. Okay then." He turned back to the TV and waited for Puck and Daphne to get back.

6:24 P.M.

Puck and Daphne walked in with a giant box of tacos, much to Dean's satisfaction. "Finally. Whatcha had to do? Run a marathon before they handed them over? Work off the calories before ya eat 'em? Gimme one." Daphne threw a couple tacos at Dean and hit him right in the face. She busted out laughing, but everybody else (except Puck, who laughed right in Dean's face) hid snickers behind a conveniantly place cough. "Thanks for the dive bomb, Daphne." Dean gave her a dirty look and returned his attentions on his food. "What?You made it sound so urgent, that if you didn't get a taco that millisecond you would die. I don't think anybody wants you to die so I chucked some at you. Puck walked over to Sabrina and put his arm around her. Daphne smiled at the two and put her fingers in a heart shape. When they noticed Sam snickering they looked around. Sabrina threw a cup at Daphne so she quit, but everybody was still laughing a little bit.

6:58 P.M.

After all the tacos were consumed and the food had settled, all were standing around talking about the day's events. "It's been a long day, guys. I'll take you guys home and then come back. Let's get some rest. Have a couple of hectic weeks coming up." Sam drove Daphne, Dean, and Relda back to the house to get some things to take to the safehouse. Dean mentioned that they might want to go ahead and settle in at the safehouse because if not, somebody would have to keep watch and nobody was up to it. They were all worn out by the day from hell.

7:58 P.M.

Sam trudged into the hospital room and set the keys down on the table. He looked over at Puck to find a skinny, blonde girl with a couple of bandages making out with another musculer blonde. He cleared his throat about 10 times until it started to actually hurt. "Aw come on guys. I thought this was a civilized society where people usually did that in a private area." With the mention of a private area, came a couple of snickers from a blushing couple. "Whatever. Dean is getting Relda and Daph settled in at the safe house. Turns out my dad had a safehouse right inside the barrier. He said something about Ferryport Landing in his journal. Not much but enough for us to figure out the location. I am going to go to sleep...Seperate beds." Sam gave them his best _no arguements_ look and went to lay in a chair. Puck rolled his eyes and pointed at Sam and shot a _who does he think he is look towards Sabrina. She just shook her head and gently pushed him towards the bed beside hers._

 _"Goodnight." -Sam_

 _"Goodnight." -Sabrina_

 _"Um...Goodnight" -Puck_

 _How are you liking it so far? Always remember to review! I love when you guys tell me what you want me to write into the story. I am going to work a character into the story, and I am going to have a competition to see who gets to make the character. On my next chapter, I will ask two questions: one about Supernatural and one about Sisters Grimm. Whoever gets the questions right gets to tell me all about the new character and I will add them in. That's all for now. Please tell people about this fanfic! And about me! Thanks!_


	9. Chapter 9

9:27 A.M.

The next morning, the doctor discharged Sabrina, so Sam took Sabrina and Puck to the Grimm house to get some things for the safehouse. After that he drove them on a complicated route to the safehouse to make sure nobody was following them. "I don't understand. Who do you think is following us?" Sam rolled his eyes at Puck for the fortieth time since they got in the car. "Crowley's demons! My gosh. Listen for a few seconds a day and you might actually learn something." Puck wrinkled his nose up. "Can't learn. Learning bad. Must kill learn." Sam sighed, defeated.

10:32 A.M.

Once they got to the safehouse Sam was sick of being in the car with Puck. The Impala screeched to a halt right in front of the house, and Sam and Sabrina dove out of the car. Puck just snickered as the stench from his fart filtered out. The other two were choking as they ran inside. "What the hell happened to you guys?" Sam pointed out the door as he caught his breath. Sabrina collapsed into the couch and spread out as she also caught her breath. Daphne walked out the door to see who it was. When she saw the arrogant boy laughing as he approached the house, she knew exactly what he had done. "He farted in the car, didn't he? Gosh, his farts smell like rotten roadkill. I am not even exaggerating." Relda rolled her eyes. "We've all smelled his...farts. We know what they smell like. Nobody could forget." Puck walked in as Granny was talking, and he puffed up his chest. "Glad to know that I'm so memorable. You're welcome." He waltzed over to the refrigerator to get drink. Sam rolled his eyes and looked around at the unfamiliar environment. "Woah, this is the cleanest safehouse we've stayed in since...ever." Dean looked up from his pie that Relda made for him. "I know right. Relda and Daphne stayed up past midnight cleaning, well, everything." Sam gave Dean that _just gonna except it and move on_ face and shrugged. He walked over to the counter and started taking out some food that they brought over. He was starving. While he was looking through the food, Dean started to talk to Relda, but he cut off his sentence mid-way through. Sam wasn't listening, so he didn't notice, but when Daphne gasped he looked over to see a very angry demon holding Dean in a hostage position. Sam immediately pulled his gun out and aimed it at the demon. "Put that thing down or your big bro gets it.'' Sam hesitated and then slowly lowered his gun. "What do you want, you black eyed b-'' Sam was cut of by the demon. ''Ah ah ah. That's a little mean. I don't think you are in a position to be insulting me. I could really hurt your brother here, and you wouldn't want that to happen, now would you?'' Sam looked very mad at this demon, almost like he knew her. ''What do you want?" She looked around like she was thinking. Then she threw Dean away from her with force. This caused him to trip and, because of the cast, fall down on the floor. Hard. "I just want you to go and play with Crowley. He is being a HUGE baby now that you are ignoring him. Just go and talk to him every once in a while. He's taking it out on his demons." Sam looked over to Dean to make sure he was okay to see that Dean had hit his head hard and was going in and out of consciousness. Then Sam realized something. "Wait a second, you were never going to hurt him...Now you have and I am going to tell Crowley. Crowley is going to burn you at the stake when he finds out. Oh man, you're in trouble. Too bad though because you have to stay here now.'' The demon looked confused for a second. ''What? No I don't, I can walk out of here and you couldn't do a thing about it." Sam was amused as he walked over to Dean to help him onto the couch. "Demon trap. You should really watch where you're walking." He turned to his older brother who looked delirious. Sam got a small flashlight and shined it right in Dean's eyes. "He's got a concussion. Dean, you can't go to sleep, okay?" Dean looked like he was about to pass out, which he very well could. Sam picked up Dean and took him over to the couch. As Sam layed him down, he groaned and mumbled something about throwing up. Sabrina ran to get a trash can, and Puck went to get a camera. When Puck walked back into the room, Sam smacked the camera out of his hands, braking it as it crashed onto the floor. "Hey, what the hell?'' Sam looked back at Dean, ignoring Puck, and went to get crackers and a water bottle for his brother. Daphne went to Dean and put her hand on the back of his head, as if to comfort him. She gasped as she pulled her hand from behind his head and discovered it was covered in blood. "Umm. I think we should probably take him to the hospital. His head is bleeding where he hit." Dean looked at her hand from behind far away eyes, and grumbled about stupid doctors and stupid effing hospitals. Sam turned around to see how much Dean was bleeding. ''Shit. Alright. Puck, help me get him to the car. Sabrina, I'm gonna need you to sit beside him and keep him awake or hold the trash can if he actually does puke." Sam and Puck hoisted Dean up and half carried-half dragged him to the car. Relda and Daphne stayed just in case the demon got loose, they could shoot her with pentagram engraved bullets.

11:13 A.M.

Sam and Puck took Dean into the hospital and a nurse came to get Dean checked out. She put Dean in a room and walked outside to talk to Sam. Sabrina walked into the hospital after parking the car. She was genuinely worried about the older Winchester brother, and she didn't like to see that he was hurt. The nurse saw her, and looked a little confused. "Geez Sabrina. You and these boys are involved in more trouble than anyone I have ever known. Not even Charming. And we all know what a pain that guy can be." Coincidentally, the Prince himself walked up behind the nurse. She turned around and walked straight into him. ''Oh boy. Sorry. I gotta go." The nurse, Lauren, half jogged down the hallway and disappeared behind a corner. Thankfully, before the literal run in with the prince, she had given Dean a room and asked a doctor to check in on him. Puck looked at Charming with an annoyed expression. Sam gave him a slight nod of recognition, and he and Sabrina walked into Dean's room. Puck walked in after Sam, not wanting to be anywhere near the obnoxious fairytale character any longer than he had to be. Much to his dismay, William Charming followed. "So which one of you abominations hurt yourselves this time?'' Sam looked up at him and sighed. "A...demon hurt him. I don't care what you have to say about it so don't say anything." The prince hesitated and then continued with what he was about to say. "Why can't you buffoons stay out of trouble? I don't know why, but all of the cows on the Applebee's farm have been mutilated. And we have somebody using a very powerful magic device to blow things up. The diner, your car, a human's house, a store. This is your fault and I want you to fix it, you giant mopheaded-'' Sam interrupted with anger that decided to make it's presence known with a bang. "Listen buddy. If you think that we aren't going to do EVERYTHING to make this right and fix your stupid diner, than you have another thing coming. I don't think you know who you are talking to so I'm going to spell it out for you. We know how to deal with the messes we make without the help of you and your arrogant little ass. I don't know why you always have this _I'm better than everybody else and I can talk to them like they're a piece of shit_ attitude, but it's getting on my nerves, and it's going to get you punched out, so if I were you I would back the hell off!" Charming just stood there for a minute, stunned that any rodent would talk to him like this. Puck was having a similar reaction to Sam's outburst. Sam turned his back on Charming and looked down at his older brother. Sabrina sat there with a proud grin on her face, that immediately turned into a fake frown when Charming looked over at her. Charming was about to say something back, but Sam stopped him. "Get. Out." Charming looked confused. "Now." Charming looked around at everybody, and when nobody made a move, he walked out in a huff. Sabrina knew that he was mad and they would eventually pay for this, but she was enjoying this and he deserved it. A few minutes later, the nurse walked in and asked how Dean was doing. "I think he's okay for now, but he hasn't fully woken up yet. It's just been his eyes barely open." She nodded and went to take his blood pressure. Right as she was lifting his arm to put the cuff on, Dean woke up and decided she was pretty cute and started to flirt with her in a drunk fashion since he was currently high from the pain medication. ''Hey there, baby. What going at the bar tonight?" Sabrina just snickered at Dean's attempts to charm the woman. He was very off his game because of the whole being high thing. The nurse was blushing very badly, and stuttering all over herself. Eventually she just gave up talking and smiled. Dean gave her a very cute version of his _let's get it on_ smile, which made it look more like a genuine _let's go out sometime_ smile. "Maybe we could go out sometime." The nurse looked down at him and nodded a yes as an answer because she didn't trust herself to speak clearly. Dean smiled again and let her take his blood pressure, which was just a little high. Sabrina thought it was all extremely cute solely because Dean was high. Once the nurse left the room, Dean turned to Sam. "Hey Sam. I got a question..." Sam rolled his eyes as his brother waited for him to respond. "My silence is your que." Dean laughed a little, then continued. "Why did you make it a big deal that I hit my head? I mean, it wasn't like I cracked my skull open, or I was bleeding profusely." Sam looked over at the slightly drunk man. "But, Dean. You were bleeding profusely. Do you not remember?" Dean nodded very enthusiastically. He was trying to sit up in the bed, but he was failing badly. Sabrina snorted and helped him sit up. "You're a very nice person. Maybe that's why Puck's in looooove with you." Dean sang love like he was in a musical. Puck rolled his eyes, and Sabrina just laughed. "Oh Dean. You're hilarious when you're drunk. Maybe we should get you drunk more often." Sam laughed and walked over t put his arm around Sabrina in a brotherly fashion. "Fat chance. He couldn't get drunk even if he tried. He's worked up such an alcohol tolerance that he could out drink anybody without actually feeling anything." Sabrina laughed again and snaked her arm around Sam too. Puck just kind of stood there awkwardly. Dean felt awkward too because they were watching him. "Why are you staring at me?" Dean whispered at Puck, and Puck chuckled and walked out of the room. He was hungry, and he didn't feel like waiting for everybody else to get hungry before he could get food. As soon as Puck left the room, Crowley popped into the room. "Allo. Drink?"

 _Hello! I hope you like the story so far._

 _Here is the Supernatural question for the contest: What/Who killed Sam the first time?_

 _Here is the Sisters Grimm question: What was the weapon that the pig gave to the girls to defend themselves against the wolf?_

 _Say your answers in the reviews! Like I said before, whoever gets the questions right first will get to make a character that I will add into the story. Have fun! Please remember to review even if you aren't participating in the contest!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I know I said I was going to post two chapters last week, but I was with family that I don't get to see very often. I know, I know. Excuses, excuses. I wrote an extra long chapter to make up for it, so please forgive me. Enjoy!_

11:53 A.M.

Sam pulled a gun on Crowley as soon as the pompous freak showed up. "Oh now Sam. That isn't very nice. I'm Crowley! We were besties a month ago. Why are you so mean to me? We defeated the darkness together. Let's be friends." Dean looked up at Crowley and chuckled. "You sound like we're breaking up with you and you still want to be friends, but we don't want to be friends with you. Mostly because you would cross us in a millisecond. And even then you would still want to be friends...Wait, that already happened.(insert another chuckle here) He's crossed us lots of times! Hahaha'' Everybody looked over at Dean with confused expressions. ''...Yeah...so uhm. Crowley and us have a history. Where he was a giant jackass...Many times.'' Puck had walked back in the room and picked up his wallet where he forgot it. He and Sabrina looked over at Sam like _what the hell is up with your brother_. Puck had a grin on his face because Dean was super stoned and Crowley was like a begging ex-girlfriend. "Let's get that gun out of my face please." Crowley snapped his fingers and the gun clattered to the floor behind him. "Woops. Thought there was a table there. Anyway. Can you give me the location of your bunker? I have some business with that angel of yours." Sam scoffed at him. "Hell no. At least not until you tell me what you want with Cas." Crowley sighed and plopped himself into a chair. "Bullocks. I suppose you aren't going to tell me where it is regardless of my intentions." Then, Sam remembered what got them in the hospital in the first place, so he decided that he should probably be nice to Crowley so he could give that demon what it deserves. "I can call Cas and see if he wants to participate in this business of yours. Maybe.'' Crowley smiled, and he snapped his fingers to transport himself somewhere else. Sam rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. He pulled out his phone to call Cas. It rang multiple times before Cas answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cas, it's Sam. What's going on there?''

"Oh it's getting intense. Rory quit Yale awhile ago. She was saying that she was just taking a break, but everybody thought that she probably wasn't going back, but she did and her and Lorelai made up because they were fighting when she left. And Lorelai and Luke broke up, too. I just don't understand why she decided to have intercourse with Rory's father. I-"

"Cas, are you watching...Gilmore Girls."

"...Yes. It's a great show, and there is a boy, who is coincidentally named Dean, that looks exactly like a teenage version of you."

"Okay. Maybe we should take a break from the Netflix for a while. Crowley just showed up. He said he had some business with you. Would you mind talking to him for a minute so I don't have to tell him where you are?''

-long pause-"Yes. That's fine. How far away are you? I could just drive there."

"It's about an 11 hour drive. I don't know if you would want to do that long."

"No it's fine. I'll be there in the morning."

Sam looked at the now blank phone. Cas had hung up in a hurry. He wondered what was going on with the angel. Sabrina had perked up at the mention of Gilmore Girls. She loved the show, and she had known that Sam had looked an awful lot like someone she had seen before. "Oh my gosh. You look like Dean! Is he watching Gilmore Girls? I love that show. All of Rory's boyfriends were smokin' and Lorelai SO belonged with Luke instead of Christopher. I-" Puck had looked over when Sabrina mentioned Rory's smokin' boyfriends. "They couldn't possibly be more smokin' than this glorious being standing before you right now." Sabrina looked over at her boyfriend and shrugged, knowing it would make him crazy if she didn't tell him that he was the best looking creature on the planet. Puck puffed up his chest and patted her head, knowing that it makes her crazy when he does that. "Not to worry, Grimm. I can say with certainty that I am the most beautiful person on this planet. Now who's hungry?" Sabrina smiled. She had a trick up her sleeve that she hadn't used in a while. ''I bet Peter Pan is hungry. Maybe we should take him food. I wonder where he lives now." Sabrina walked out of the room before Puck could respond. His face had turned red, and he started stuttering about how he could beat Peter Pan to a pulp. Sam just laughed because he knew Sabrina had done it purpose. He walked over to the bed and sat beside Dean. Dean was probably dreaming about a hot blonde. Sam fell asleep after a while, and he dreamed about someone that he hadn't ever dreamed of, Scully and Mulder from The X-Files.

 _Sam walked into the hallway of the bunker and saw Dean talking to a man. Sam couldn't see who it is because the man had his back turned to him, but he had an idea of who he was. Dean saw Sam and called for him, but Sam didn't hear Dean. In fact, he couldn't hear anythingSam walked up to Dean and the man, and he saw that it was actually Mulder from The X-Files. Mulder said something, but Sam still couldn't hear either of them. "What? I cant hear anything?'' Dean got scared, and sent Mulder somewhere. He led Sam over to the kitchen. Dean grabbed a big pot and a spoon. He put them right up beside Sam's ear and hit them together really hard. Sam wouldn't have known that the two actually made contact without Dean's face getting more freaked out. Mulder and Scully walked into the room. Scully scrunched her eyebrows together and came over to Sam. She put her fingers right beside his head and snapped. When he had no reaction, Scully grabbed a notebook._

 _Can you hear anything?_

 _No. I don't know what's going on._

 _Okay. We are going to figure this out. When did this happen?_

 _I don't know. I just walked through the door and_ **llll** _I actually don't know what happened before I walked up to Dean and Mulder. I am just going to go lay down and rest for a while._

 _Sam walked out of the room and Mulder, Scully, and Dean all exchanged glances. Once Sam got to his room, he walked in. He didn't know why, but he wasn't bothered by the fact that he couldn't remember anything. He walked over to his bed and poked the bedspread. He didn't know why, but he just felt like he should. When he did, the bed moved. It was like a body of water, rippling. Sam stepped back, and he got an idea that he couldn't push out of his mind. He backed all the way up to the door. Then, getting a running start, he leaped into the bed. When he landed, he sunk into the bed and couldn't breathe, almost like he was underwater. Sam tried to get p. but he couldn't figure out which way was up, so he just let himself sink into a sea of nothingness. As his chest began to tighten, he struggled to even move. He felt like he was dying. He couldn't do anything about it, so he surrendered himself to the unknown. Just when he felt he would surely die..._

4:12 P.M.

Sam woke up with a jolt. The memory of his dream was terrifying, and he wanted to do something to get that horrifying feeling out of his mind. He looked around and realized that it was just him and Dean in the room. Puck and Sabrina were nowhere to be found. Sam stood up and stressed, then went out into the hallway. He looked down the hall, and when he saw the waiting room sign, he made his way there, wanting to get food. When he walked in, he saw a couple that were making out, hardcore. Sam snuck up behind Puck, who had his back to him. Sabrina was facing him, but Puck was blocking him from her view. Sam got right up behind Puck and decided to be an 8 year old. He put his hands up to his mouth and made the loudest fart noise he could. As soon as he did, Puck whipped around, surprised. Sam thought quick and ran away before Puck or Sabrina could get their hands on him, even though he could take either one of them any day. Sam ran back into Dean's room, then realized he had trapped himself. He shrugged and plopped down into a chair. Puck and Sabrina ran in a split-second after Sam, and they were slightly bothered that he wasn't the least bit scared of them. Usually, the sight of them together makes whoever is up against them shake in their shorts. Sam layed back and grabbed a pack of crackers sitting on a table. Dean chose this minute to wake up and look around. He saw a very disturbed couple staring at a very relaxed looking moose-man. "What'd I miss?" Sam laughed and offered his brother a cracker. Dean gladly took it and threw it at Puck's face. He took another cracker and ate it. "Man, I'm hungry. Somebody should go get some food somewhere." Sam laughed at how his reaction to Puck and Sabrina was affecting the two of them. "Okay, I'll go make a run." He got up, grabbed the keys to the Impala, and walked out of the room. Puck and Sabrina sat down in chairs on opposite sides of Dean's bed. They could tell Dean was getting restless. He would move around a lot in his bed, wanting to get up, but he couldn't. Doctor's orders. He would look up at the ceiling in frustration. "When am I getting out of this place? I've already been here for hours." Sabrina laughed. "Ya know, a lot of people have to stay in the hospital for weeks. Not just hours." Dean groaned at the thought. "I just want to get out of here as soon as possible." Sabrina snorted. Puck was still pouting about earlier. He wasn't bothered by the fact that Sam had made a fart noise. He makes fart noises all the time. He was bothered by it because he couldn't make out with Sabrina without Sam doing something to interrupt them. Puck huffed and walked out of the room to go get food because he and Sabrina had been a little preoccupied and Sam wasn't going to get back in time to satisfy him. "So how do you feel, Dean?" Dean grumpily shrugged, but when a pretty nurse walked in, he pepped up a little. Just a little, but enough for Sabrina to notice. She smiled and, after winking at Dean, walked out of the room so Dean could chat up the nurse. "Have fun!" The nurse looked around, confused for a second or two. Dean just rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at the nurse with his cute little, shy smile. The nurse, Lauren, was instantly swooning for the mystery man with the already treated broken leg and the bad concussion. "How do you feel, Mr. Winchester?" Dean laughed a little. "Don't call me Mr. Winchester. Makes me think my dad is standing around somewhere...Call me Dean." Lauren gave him a shy smile. "Alrightly then, Dean. How do you feel?" She made him sit up a little so she could look at the back of his head. "Like I just got hit upside the head with a baseball bat. It's okay though. I've had worse." Lauren raised her eyebrows, but let it go. ''So do you think you are going to need any pain medication for when you go home?" Dean shrugged, but looked up when she mentioned leaving. "So I can go? Right now?" Lauren shook her head. "Yup. I just have to check you out to make sure, but you should be fine." Dean smiled at the thought of her checking him out. Lauren grabbed her little flashlight thingy, as Dean was calling it in his mind, and shined it right into his eyes. "Hell, give a little warning next time. You could get hurt doing that." Lauren laughed a little nervously, wondering what he was talking about. Once she was done, Lauren pronounced that he was good to go. Right before she left the room, Dean spoke up. "Hey, I was wondering if maybe you would want to grab a bite to eat sometime." Lauren nodded and smiled again. "That'd be nice. I can give you my number, and you can call me when you start to feel better." Dean nodded, and took the digits she wrote on a napkin. "Thanks." Dean smiled, and watched as she left the room. Lauren walked out with a good feeling about this guy. Once she walked back in to give him the discharge papers, she had already talked herself into flirting with him, but the sight of him laying in the bed made her go silent. "So...when should I go? Now or later?" Lauren opened her mouth and forced the words to come out. "Uh...you can, um, wait for your brother to get back, and then you can go." Dean nodded and smiled a gooey smile at Lauren. "Bye then." She walked out with a huge smile plastered on her face with a clipboard held to her chest.

5:02 P.M.

Sam walked back in the room to find Dean, Sabrina, and Puck playing poker with a table piled high. Apparently, none of them had money, so they just used crackers. Sam rolled his eyes and dumped the food on the other table. "Hey, Dean. Did you get her number?" Dean just smiled and held up a napkin with Lauren's number on it. Sam smiled and shook his head. After they were done playing, Dean hobbled over to the food and dove in. Sabrina and Puck quickly followed, and soon all the food was gone and Sam was helping a very happy Dean out to the car. Sam kept gripping about how Dean would never use his crutches so he had to help him everywhere. Dean just snickered and put a little more weight on Sam's shoulder to make him shut up. Sam groaned but got the hint. Once everyone was settled in the car, Sam and Puck in the front, Dean and Sabrina in the back so Dean could lay his leg across the seat, Sam pulled out of the parking lot and started towards the safehouse.

6:49 P.M.

There was a knock on the door, and Sabrina went to go answer it. She opened the door and saw a man that she had never seen before. "Who are you?" Sabrina looked slightly confused that this strange man would be asking who SHE was when he came knocking on her door. "Who are YOU?" Dean looked over and laughed. "Hey 'Brina? Blue eyes, black hair, resting constipated face?" Sabrina looked over and nodded. "Come on in, Cas." Castiel walked into the living room and, seeing that there was a demon, Sam, Dean, and four people he didn't know, squinted his eyes at the brothers. "Dean, what is going on? Who are these people?" Dean took in a deep breath and explained everything to the confused angel. "So this is Puck from A Midsummer Night's Dream? He certainly doesn't look like he could be thousands of years old.'' Puck got a cocky grin and puffed up his chest. "I look fantastic for my age, actually. I knew Romeo and Juliet, too. They both looked like crap, not as good looking as the story says they are, and definitely not as good looking as me. I-" Dean rolled his eyes as he told Puck to shut his piehole. Cas looked at Puck with genuine curiosity. "What are you? I sense that you aren't human, but you aren't like anything that I've ever seen before. Neither are the other three of you. I-I can't detect anything from you, not like I can with Sam or Dean." Relda smiled at the man, and explained that they were immortal and they could age to be any age they had lived to be. Puck was the only one of them who had actually lived for longer than his age indicated. Cas just nodded and looked over at Dean and Sam. Daphne looked over at Cas though, surprised. "Wait. You aren't the least bit surprised? Most people laugh in our faces and walk away. Why do you believe us?" Cas sighed with a level of exhaustion that is absurd for an angel of the lord. "I have been through a lot more than you think I have. I can decide to believe somebody within seconds of them telling me something because I can sense things. Not you four, but Sam and Dean I can sense. They believe you so I will believe you." Daphne and Sabrina looked at each other as if to say something like _what the hell is this lunatic talking about._ Relda smiled at the man's honesty though, and his loyalty to the brothers that she had grown to trust with her life. "So, Castiel? Do you want something to eat? I can whip something up." Cas frowned and nodded his head. "I don't eat. Or sleep. I don't understand what whip up means either." Puck and Daphne looked aghast at the thought of not eating. Sabrina walked over and shook Cas's hand. He didn't expect it so he looked like somebody had just taken his Netflix. "Nice to meet you, Castiel. If you don't eat or sleep than what are you going to do when we hit the sack?'' Cas looked up, confused. "I don't understand that reference." Sabrina laughed and rephrased her question. "What are you going to do when we got to bed?" Cas smiled at her and looked around in a very Castiel way. "I'll watch over you." Puck spat his drink all over the table and glanced at Sam. "He'll what?"


	11. Chapter 11

12:15 A.M.

Puck didn't have a problem with somebody watching him, and he really didn't blame Castiel for it. It was the fact that Castiel was watching him while he SLEPT. That was just creepy. Puck didn't fall asleep quick like he thought he would. He layed on his bed and tossed and turned all night. Eventually, he got up to pee and get food. As he walked into the kitchen, he noticed a corner that was darker than usual, but he didn't pay any mind to it. Puck dug through the refrigerator, tossing unwanted food to the side and digging deeper for a more desirable snack. At some point, the food stopped hitting the ground, but Puck didn't notice, until he threw am apple that should have hit the floor with a thud, but didn't. "Hello Robin." Puck turned around and saw a tall angel, holding about thirty pounds of food. "I told you to call me Puck, Castiel. Can I just call you Cas? That's what Dean and Sam call you." Castiel nodded and neatly put the food back into the fridge. Puck rolled his eyes and grabbed the apple that Cas had caught last. "You should go to sleep. You seem troubled. That is as primary aspect of Sam and Dean's personalities, so I generally ignore it, but with you it's different...This is related to a...love trouble. Am I correct?" Puck looked up with uncertainty. He expected Cas to be more reserved and quiet, being an angel and all, but it's quite the opposite. Cas was very chatty. "Umm...not really. I'm just trying to figure out what I should do for Sabrina. Her birthday is in a few days, and I was going to get her something. I just don't know what." Cas shrugged. I don't know her interests, but I would be willing to bet that she would probably like it if you did something that fit your personalities, not something that would be uncomfortable for you both for the entire night." Puck looked confused for a second, but recovered and shrugged. "I guess that's probably good. I don't know." Cas smiled at Puck and walked upstairs into the room that Dean was sleeping in. From the kitchen, Puck could hear Dean's protests. "Cas, what have I told you about watching me while I sleep, and about personal space?! Get out of my face!" Afterwards, puck could hear Sam and Sabrina's snickers. He figured that Sabrina would come down for food or something in a while anyway, so he just stayed downstairs.

12:35 A.M.

Sabrina snuck downstairs because she got hungry after Dean woke her up yelling at Cas. She walked through the doorway and tiptoed over to the fridge. Puck was sitting on the counter, watching her tiptoe, and couldn't help but to think how cute she was when she was doing that. Sabrina opened the fridge, and Puck snuck up behind her. He got his hands right beside her hips and his mouth right beside her ear. At the same time, he grabbed her waist and pulled him to her while whispering in her ear something about kidnappers coming to get her. She yelped, but recognized Puck's voice, plus she heard him coming up behind her. Puck wrapped his arms around her waist, and she turned around in his arms. "Hey stinkpot." Sabrina smiled at the long forgotten nickname. "Hey" Sabrina's voice was so soft and low that Puck thought he might collapse. Puck pulled Sabrina closer to him and kissed her with every piece of emotion in him. Now it was Sabrina's turn to feel like her legs might give way under her. Puck lifted Sabrina up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He unconsciously carried her over to the counter, kicking the refrigerator closed behind him. Sabrina was set down and then continuously made out with her boyfriend. As Puck's hands continued to roam Sabrina's body, she felt that she might just have a heart attack, because here she was with her Puck, _her_ Puck, and it was unbelievable that it had finally happened.

12:55 A.M.

Dean innocently wandered downstairs when he couldn't sleep. He walked into the living room, but when he heard something coming from the kitchen, he wandered in to see what it was with an umbrella in his hand. Just before he turned the corner he muttered under his breath about having nothing but a stupid umbrella to defend himself, but in the bunker he had a Samuri sword. As he limped into a more stable position, he wondered what could be in the house. Relda had been more than careful with the protection spells put on the house. Dean glanced around the door frame, and he noticed a very occupied couple, hands under shirts and all. They hadn't even noticed Dean. Dean chuckled at the opportunity before him, and he snuck up behind Puck. He thought about not doing anything to them, but thought that would be something Sam would do. As Dean got into position, they got even more intense. Sabrina was pulling Puck's shirt off, and Dean was thinking about how good this was for him. Right before he pounced, Dean had a change of heart. He considered the unicorns and hearts that Puck had drawn all over him, and he wondered if Puck would do something like that to get back at Dean or just try to hurt him really bad. He shrugged, and decided to limp back to the living room. But before he did, Dean catcalled, which broke the couple apart with flushed cheeks and _deer caught in the headlights_ expressions. Dean gave them a smug smile. "Oh, carry on, you scandalous little devils, you." With that Dean was gone, leaving a stunned couple of blonde teens in the kitchen at 1 in the morning.

10:28 A.M.

Sam walked into the kitchen to the sweet smell of donuts. When he saw the box, he didn't recognize the logo, so he asked Sabrina about it. "Oh these are the best donuts you are ever going to taste. I'm surprised that you haven't had them yet." Sabrina offered Sam one and he instantly regretted not asking for a donut earlier. Sabrina nodded at him, and grabbed another donut for herself. "The first time me and Daphne had one of these was when our Uncle Jake first came back to town. He popped in at the school opening that year. Literally popped in. The next morning he brought us these and it was like biting into a piece of love itself. And I can see from your face that you feel the same way." Sam's eyes were as big as saucers as he nodded enthusiastically and devoured another donut. "Omigod, these are amazing." Sabrina smiled as she reached for yet another one. "Hey! Why didn't you tell me that heaven was sitting in this room before you commenced eating them all?'' As Puck walked behind Sabrina's chair, he leaned down to kiss her, but she didn't notice that as he did so, he also stole four donuts with much skill. After all, he did have many years of being the best thief in Ferryport Landing in his past. Sabrina looked down, and, once she noticed half of the remaining donuts gone, made a face at Puck. "Now we can't have anymore until Daphne and Granny get what they want. I am going to go convince Daphne to get up with a little help from our little friends. Be right back." Puck and Sam watched Sabrina exit the room with a plate if donuts. Once she was out of their sight, the two looked back at each other as an awkward silence fell over them. Sam figured he should get this conversation in while it was already awkward. "So you and Sabrina look like you are getting along pretty well. How is it going with you two?" Puck grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "It is great. I did what you said and she came right to me. I have been trying to do that since I was 13, but you waltz in and she's in my arms in 3 seconds flat." Sam smiled. "I have spectated a ton of relationships that Dean has had, so I picked a few things up, but a lot of things just come to me naturally. Just call me Dr. Phil." Dean limped in and raised his eyebrows. "Alright, I just heard the last part of that conversation. Please don't tell me that you are seriously considering being the next Dr. Phil." Sam and Puck snickered. "What if I was. What are you gonna do about it?" Sam loved challenging his brother, and this was one of those golden opportunities. "I...I...Shut up."


	12. Chapter 12

Three Weeks Later...

12:32 P.M.

Sam looked up from the lore book he had been reading as Sabrina walked in. "Hey there, Stranger. What's going on with the Sam train?'' Sam smiled and half laughed at her attempt to be funny. "If you ever want to find out what's going on with the 'Sam train', don't ever call me the Sam train. But, uhh, I'm good. I'm doing good." Sabrina laughed and ruffled Sam's hair. She walked over to sit next to the large man, and Sam put his arm around her in a very brotherly fashion. Over the past few weeks, Sam and Sabrina had become very close to each other. "So... what's going on with the 'Sabrina train'? Any exciting new developments in your life since we really talked last? Because I am bored out of my mind." Sabrina smiled as she took in a deep breath. "I'm just tired of things being complicated. We have worked four mysteries or cases or whatever since you and Dean have been here. Why can't things be calm and everybody not need our help for just one week? I just...want to be normal for a little while. Hell, I'm dating a fairy! Who the hell's normal that even knows that fairies exist?'' Sam gave her a weak smile and sighed. "Ya know, I used want to be normal, still do sometimes when I think about my life, but I have mostly accepted that the apple pie life isn't for me or Dean. We've seen too much and done too many things to just quit. And if we don't save the world every once in a while, who will? I feel it's our responsibility because, ya know, we're legacies, and...my mother and her family were hunters. My mom died trying to save me from the thing that killed her, and the same thing killed my serious girlfriend when I was about to graduate college. My mom's okay now and doing good, and we killed the demon a long time ago, but next time I want to be prepared. Things like that...they aren't good for a person's sanity. Did I ever tell you that I actually did go insane once?" Sabrina just sat there shocked for a moment at this other side of Sam - full disclosure. "It's a very long story that I will tell you some other time, maybe on a boring stakeout. But for now, I'll spare you the gory details." Sabrina nodded and thought about Sam's past and the struggles. "So I guess that it's my turn to tell my life story. When I was nine, my parents were taken by a group called the Scarlet Hand. They were rebellious everafters who wanted all Grimms dead, so they could leave Ferryport Landing or they just wanted to cause trouble. None of us really know, but Daphne and I were put in an orphanage because nobody knew what had happened to them. We bounced from abusive home to abusive home all over New York. Our caseworker was dead set on getting us killed by some psychotic freak. She actually put us with a murderer on parole who had just gotten out of prison. I tried my best to shield Daphne from it, but unfortunately she still had nightmares about everything. I still kind of blame myself for her even though I know I shouldn't. Anyway. After almost two years of being put through hell, Granny found us. She adopted us and brought us into the 'Family Business'. At first, I hated her. My father had told me that she and my grandfather had died, sooo I told her she was a liar and I acted like a giant ass until I saw my first giant, which I ended up killing. Eventually, we found my parents, but they were under a sleeping spell that only true love's kiss could break. It kind of sucked for a while because my parents couldn't bring each other out of it. Until we found Goldilocks. Apparently, she and my dad were involved a long time before them. Many things happened since then, but my parents are in New York right now, but me and Daphne decided to stay here with Granny...and I guess I stayed for Puck too. There is an everafter community in New York, and Puck's kingdom is in a hidden dimension right in the middle of Central Park. Mom made a reputation for herself in New York and they are continuing there. Every once in a while, they come and visit. Maybe you'll still be here the next time they come. I guess you might be gone. I don't think Dean is going to stay in that cast much longer." Sam smiled and stood to stretch his legs and get lunch. He offered his hand to Sabrina to help her get up. As she took his hand, he pulled her in for a hug. Sam rubbed her back, and she smiled at his brotherly complex. "Thanks. You can talk to me whenever, ya know. Just so you have a go to person. Even if I am back in Kansas, just...give me a call." Sabrina smiled and wiped an unshed tear from her eye. "Like Dean would say, no chick flick moments, right? But thanks...for that." Sam nodded and guided Sabrina into the kitchen.

5:49 P.M.

Dean was eager to get his cast off, but he still had two days until the doctor's appointment, so he was in the worst mood he had ever been in. The younger Winchester had gotten Puck to sick his pixies on Dean's hand every time he would try to get a saw to cut the cast off. Dean would cuss the pixies, Sam, Sabrina, Daphne, but Puck didn't find it annoying. He took pleasure in Dean's pain. That is, until Dean decided to get back at Puck. Dean got an idea that he couldn't put out of his mind, so he naturally had to followed through with it. One day, Dean wrapped the bread box, the refrigerator, and the pantry with saran wrap, so Puck would have to struggle for food. As soon as he put the empty roll of saran wrap in the trash can, Puck strolled into the kitchen in pursuit of food. Dean had predicted that this would happen, and he had an often used innocent smile as Puck reached for the handle on the fridge. He put his hand on the handle and tried to open the door, but it just shook the whole fridge. Puck was confused for a minute. He quickly recovered and reached for the doorknob for the pantry. He attempted to turn it, but it didn't budge. "What is going on?!" He rushed over to the bread box with new developed panic in his eyes. He tried to fling the slider open, but he ended up slinging it across the room. "Why is this happening to me?!" After Puck finished with his dramatics, he finally noticed Dean dying of laughter in the corner of the room. As Dean limped out of the room to get away from Puck, he tripped and fell, but continued to laugh at Puck's misfortune. Puck grabbed Dean's shirt and yanked him up to where Dean's face was inches from Puck's. "What have you done to keep me from my glorious food? I can have you killed by my pixies, you piece of scum.'' Despite Puck's threats and his very peeved looking face, Dean was still laughing. "Revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge. I don't know how I got you, but it was awesome." Puck's face contorted into a look of rage. "You dare use methods of trickery against the Trickster King!? Although I admire your levels of creativity, it was completely unnecessary. I should have you punished by the laws of my kingdom. You would be severely prosecuted for assaulting the King of Faerie." Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Get off me, ya big baby." Puck scoffed, but walked away from Dean. A few minutes later, Dean was still laying there trying to get a hold of himself, so he could concentrate enough to get himself up. The cast would get in his way, and he would fall back down, so he would have to start all over again. Daphne walked through the doorway and abruptly stopped. If she hadn't stopped she would have stepped on Dean's face. "Ya need a hand?" Dean nodded with a smirk. "You should have seen how I got Puck. I was great. Payback for those damn unicorns all over me." Daphne gagged at his insult to unicorns. "What, you mean you didn't like the unicorns? I love unicorns. They they make me feel happy." Dean looked at the brunette with disgust. "Nobody is supposed to love unicorns. Ya know, one time me and Sam stumbled upon, well...sure I guess you could say stumbled upon, a killer unicorn...and a couple of killer clowns. They make you feel happy now?" Daphne's jaw was on the floor. She walked away from Dean with her hands up in the air, as if to show she was done with Dean. He trudged over to the table and plopped himself into a chair. Daphne didn't even bother to answer his question before slamming the door to her room. Sabrina passed by her door as she did so. She looked between Puck's closed door, Daphne's closed door, and Dean. "What did you do, Dean?" Dean told her about how he got Puck back for drawing all over him as she joined him at the table. "Ha. I know I probably shouldn't be saying this because he's my boyfriend, but he totally deserved it. The big baby is up in his room pouting and saying that he can't eat because an invisible force is keeping him from the food. What did you do to Daphne?" Dean smiled and looked down into his lap. "Well, she said the unicorns made her happy or something like that, so I told her about this time when Sam and I came across a killer unicorn and a few killer clowns." Sabrina frowned. "You didn't." Dean looked up with a proud grin. "Yeah, I did. I also killed Death. What do ya say to that, 'Brina?" Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I say let's change the subject before I find out more about you than I want to." Dean shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "Fair enough. What do you want to talk about?" Sabrina shrugged and slumped into the chair. "How's Lauren?" Sabrina wiggled her eyebrows and emphasized Lauren's name. "She's good. She wants to come over sometime and show us all something." Sabrina nodded and mumbled a cool. "Hey Dean?" "Yeah" "What would the ideal life that you want be like if you hadn't been raised into hunting?" Dean forcefully exhaled. "It would be an apple pie life. Every night falling asleep next to my beautiful wife, making breakfast in the morning together, taking our kids to school. That perfectly corny life. That'll never happen, though. That light at the end of this ugly-ass tunnel slowly shut on me years ago. I think Sammy could get out if he wanted to, but I'm not sure anymore." Dean looked out the window and abruptly fake coughed and sniffed. "Anyway, I need to go shoot something or blow something up. I'll see ya later." Dean stood up and started to walk out of the room. Sabrina called to him before he got completely through the door, though. "Dean? We're more alike than you think. Similar lives, I mean. If ya need to talk, I won't call you a wimp or anything. People can't just hold that stuff in. It's a known fact that if you bottle up your emotions you implode. Nobody wants that." She was desperately trying to lighten the mood, so Dean obliged. "Except for maybe the demons...and vampires...and about 4 millions other species. But hey, who's counting?" Sabrina smiled reassuringly and nodded in Dean's direction. "But um...thanks for that, Sabrina." Dean limped out of the room and ran his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath. Sabrina got an idea and grinned from ear to ear. She made a quick call and grinned again when she got Dean's doctor's approval. She ran and got Dean and Sam, ushering them into the old Jalopy, so she could drive. Sabrina didn't tell either of them where they were going, just to make it fun. When they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, Dean immediately started grumbling. "We aren't here to get you check out or observed or anything. We are here to get your cast off!" She grinned again, and Dean grinned right along with her. "Finally!" Dean hobbled just as fast as his cast-covered leg would carry him into the hospital.

 **Sorry, I haven't posted in forever! I am so horrible. This chapter is a little longer than the last one, so please don't hate me. The winner of the contest is . ! Make a character and give me the details, and I will add them into the story ASAP. I'm excited for this, and I hope you are too!  
**


End file.
